deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akuma VS Madara Uchiha
Description Street Fighter vs. Naruto! Which villainous martial artist who hungers for a good fight will die first? Interlude Wiz: These two fighters are the best of the best. Most powerful of the powerful. Boomstick: And are super badass! Wiz: Like Akuma, the Most Powerful Street Fighter. Boomstick: And Madara, the father of Sasuke. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and strength and find out who would win a Death Battle? Akuma Wiz: His original name being Gouki, he alongside his brother Gouken were pupils of Master Goutestu in a dojo. ' Boomstick: And like every stereotype, it's in Japan!' Wiz: Goutestu taught the brothers how to learn the style of the Ansatsuken Style of fighting. Boomstick: But being the prick he is, Gouki killed his brother and Goutestu and mastered the Satsui No Hadou, called himself Akuma, and became an evil demon of badassery! Wiz: Akuma plays similar to Ryu and Ken, considering they both use the same style of fighting. Boomstick: But for the sake of Death Battle, we'll go over his moves. The Gohadoken is a purple fireball that is similar to a Hadoken. Wiz: The Zankukayku is Akuma's version of the Hurricane Kick. Boomstick: And the Goshoryuken is basically the Shoryuken, but it has black lines coming out of Akuma's hand when he does. Wiz: Akuma can also use the Demon Flip, which he basically leaps at his foes and throws them head over heals. And then when he's down, he has two very powerful transformations: Shin Akuma and Oni. Boomstick: Shin Akuma is only used when Akuma is facing a deadly foe. This turns his hair to white, gi to purple and he starts changing skin color, making him deadly and racist! Wiz: Shin Akuma increases all of Akuma's attacks, but it's not as powerful as Akuma's ultimate transformation, Oni. Boomstick: Oni is non canon, but screw that, he looks fucking awesome! Wiz: In Oni form, Akuma's hair is still white, but his gi is ripped apart and his entire skin is blue. Boomstick: Oni is powerful enough to cause an earthquake when he punches the ground, and bullets don't affect him at all. Also, he is at least 2 times more powerful than the Shin Akuma form. Wiz: Oh yeah, and one more thing, Akuma's most powerful move is the Raging Demon. This move, if it catches the foe, will obliterate the unlucky victim's soul. Boomstick: Your soul! Wiz: Akuma has destroyed an island with a single punch, destroyed a ship with a single punch, destroyed a forest with a single punch and destroyed a meteor with one punch. Boomstick: He sounds like a combination of Darth Vader and Madara to be honest. Oh wait! Akuma: Still haven't transcended humanity huh? You lack discipline! Ryu: You didn't transcend your humanity, you thrown it away! Akuma: Prepare to meet your maker! Madara Wiz: Long ago before the five villages were formed a great war broke our between the Uchica and the Senju Boomstick: Madara was living with friend Hashirma and found out his senju heritage and decided to kick some ass eventually killing all the Senju expect Hashirma and his brother like a karate Darth vader ''' Wiz: When the Five Villages were formed Madara wanted to lead them but Hashirma was chosen instead and Madara fell into darkness '''Boomstick: My God this guy's like Akuma they should fight each other oh wait ! Wiz: Then Madara left the villages and was attacked by Hashirma to stop his desecent into darkness but was spared by him and Madara then left to travel to the mountains where trained for 70 years Boomstick: Honestly The Star Wars references never end ! Wiz: Madara eventually returned but was not an old man he had come back prepared and the first thing he did is chuck a fireball at his enemies which defeated them Boomstick: Madara is a badass he is a master of ninjutsu and uses it in physical combat and to enhance his other telkentic attacks ''' Wiz: Madara's weapon of choice is his Gunbai a type of War fan forged from a unique tree and is a master of Fire style able to chuck fireballs at his foes and also is a master with Wood style '''Boomstick: Wood style ! that sounds ridiculous what does he do chuck wood at people Wiz: No Boomstick Madara can craft living creatures out of wood and throw them at Opponents like when he threw a wooden dragon at Hashirma in a fight with him Boomstick: Madara is also handy at wielding swords and spears as well as his Gunbai and shoot blasts of wind to knock Opponents back and woke the Eternal warrior Susanoo ''' Wiz: Susanoo is a powerful being who can destroy mountains with his sword blade and defeat powerful Opponents however controlling him rapidly depletes Madara's energy and makes him weaker and has accused the six paths '''Boomstick: The Deva path allows Madara to throw objects and reflect them and the Asura path allows him mechanise limbs and the Human path allows him to destroy enemies souls and Madara eventually activated the Jinchuricki or the Nine tails transformation in which his abilities are Massively increased and he has impressive regeneration Wiz: Madara can use his truth seeking balls to attack enemies and expand their sizes able to destroy entire forests at their full power Madara is also a master tactician and prefers to analyse an opponent first before attacking them but he is not the perfect fighter and is constantly being bested by Hashirma and his brother Boomstick: But with his decades of experience and raw power this Darth Vader ripoff can defeat nearly anyone ' ''Madara: Listen… In this world, whenever there is light, there are also shadows. As long as the concept of winners exist, there must also be losers. The selfish desire of wanting to maintain peace causes wars and hatred is born to protect love. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Bigthecat10 Madara is mediating near a tree when he suddenly hears some loud footsteps coming toward him it was Akuma Madara: Who are you who dares disturb me ! Akuma: I am Akuma the great warrior prepare to face me Madara: If you want a fight Warrior you will get one now Akuma: Hah you'll be no problem for the mighty Akuma you'll go down faster than Yang did Fight! Akuma charges at Madara and starts punching and kicking him rapidly Madara is caught off guard by the first few blows but slashes Akuma across the shoulder with his Gunbai Akuma stumbles back and uppercuts Madara Madara then shoots a fireball at Akuma who counters it with the Goshoryuken and kicks Madara in the gut but is suddenly tossed into a tree and hit by a Wind blast shattering the tree Akuma: Ha you think you can beat me I'm just warming up Madara then activates the Deva Path and throws some branches and rocks at Akuma who knocks them aside and kicks Madara with the Zankukakya who blocks it and attempts to stab Akuma with a spear but flips out the way and begins to exchange blows with Madara Madara then kicks Akuma in the face and knocks him to the floor only to be kicked in the nuts by Akuma and falls to the ground in pain and rapidly hit by Akuma who attempts to strangle him and then hits Madara with Goshoryuken in the face but Madara pulls out his Gunbai and blasts him back with a gust of wind Madara: You are powerful Akuma but you lack precision in your technique Akuma: Fool I'm invincible Die Akuma attempts to hit Madara with the Deomon Filp but Madara hits him with two fireballs and stabs Akuma in the ribs blood spewing out and his hair slowly changing to white Akuma then headbutts Madara and pulls out the knife and becomes Shin Akuma Akuma: Enough you have proven yourself worthy but now you will die Madara: We shall see young warrior Akuma then starts rapidly hitting Madara with his fists and Madara begins to exchange blows but struggles to keep up with Akuma's powerful blows and is then hit with a Deomon Flip and knocked to the floor blood appearing from his nose Akuma: Time to end this Sung Goku Satshu! Akuma activates the raging Deomon but Madara dodges it and activates the Wood path and throws a wooden Dragon at the attack which eats it Akuma: What how is this possible ?! Akuma is then hit by the dragon but Akuma quickly grabs it and rips the Dragon in half killing it and Madara transforms into the Jinchuricki Madara: Now we are evenly matched Akuma: Your finished! Akuma attempts to hit Madara who blocks his punch and shoots several fireballs at Akuma all hitting him Akuma then kicks Madara but Madara activates the Human Path and destroys Akuma's soul Akuma: What Noo I am the Ultimate FightWr Akuma then collapses to the ground Madara then stabs Akuma killing him Madara: You fought well Akuma but you were no match for me Madara leaves the forest K.O! Shrek-it Ralph Madara is training when he sees a man fly over his hand and try to punch him, allowing him to dodge quickly. Madara: Who are you? Akuma: I am Akuma and I will teach you the meaning of pain! FIGHT! https://youtu.be/QbiVO4_fQWM Akuma fires a Gohadoken at Madara, who dodges and is hit by a powerful Tatsumaki to the face, Madara gets up and tries to strike Akuma, who counters and hurls him back with a throw. Madara: You're not bad. Madara uses the Gunbai and throws fireballs at Akuma, who counters them with Gohadokens, the two get into a projectile war until Madara teleport behind Akuma and kicks him into the ground. Akuma is crushed under Madara's weight and tries to hit him again, but Madara blocks and counters, knocking Akuma back. Akuma: Finally a worthy fight! Akuma becomes Shin Akuma as Madara activates the Deva Path. The two strike each other as Madara tries to hit Akuma, but Akuma combos him with a Zankukyaku and uppercuts him with a Goshoryuken. Akuma then shoots a gigantic air fireball, hurling Madara into the ground. Akuma then prepares to punch the ground, but is stabbed by Madara's spear. Akuma is then comboed by multiple Ninjistu attacks before being knocked into a tree. Akuma: You think you can beat me how pathetic! Madara uses a gust of wind with Gunbai to send Akuma back, who then teleports at Madara and uses the Demon Flip, hurling Madara back. Madara: No more playing around, Akuma. Madara then goes into his Jubi Jinchuuriki form and stabs Shin Akuma with his gigantic spear and starts stabbing him multiple times, causing Akuma to bleed. Akuma breaks free and fires a gigantic Hadoken beam, hurling Madara back. Akuma: I will kill you! Akuma then becomes Oni and leaps at Madara and kicks him in the face and hurls him into the air. He then starts spinning around and does the Demon Armageddon, breaking one of Madara's ribs. Madara then transforms into his Rinne-Sharigan + Shinju form and uses a Wooden Dragon to hit Akuma. Oni destroys the dragon with a Gohadoken and prepares the Shun Goku Satsu. Oni: It's time to die. Oni then flies at Madara and grabs him with the Shun Goku Satsu. As the move is complete, Madara gets back up in surprise to Oni. Oni: What, how did that not work?! Madara: Looks like it's time to die, Akuma. Madara then transforms into his ultimate form, the Yasaka no Magatama. The gigantic beast grabs Oni and starts smacking him around before ripping him in half and destroying his body with the Gunbai, turning Oni into ashes. Madara turns back to normal and looks at Akuma's ashes before walking away. KO! Results Bigthecat10 Boomstick: Ok then ! Wiz: While both were deadly fighters and Akuma's techniques were able to give Madara a huge beating they weren't enough to finish him Boomstick: Madara's elemental abilities basically overwhelmed Akuma and his ranged weapons were able to also damage Akuma and defeat him even when he was in his Shin form ' Wiz: Madara also has trained for 70 years so he has plenty of experience to defeat Akuma with and was fast enough to dodge the Raging Deomon and beat Akuma '''Boomstick: Looks like Akuma just didn't have the Soul-lotion to beat Madara ' Wiz: The Winner is Madara Uchica Shrek-it Ralph '''Boomstick: This is for you, Yang! Wiz: Surprisingly, this was a close match. Akuma was obviously stronger and could beat Madara senseless, but had no way to finish him. Boomstick: Madara's forms were far greater than Akuma's forms, and Madara has like 20 of them, while Akuma has 2 at best. And that is if you screw non-canon stuff. Wiz: And also, Oni's raging demon wouldn't work on Madara due to the fact that Madara barely has a soul. And keep in mind that Madara has far more experience than Akuma in fighting. Boomstick: Looks likes Yang and Shang Tsung owe a Soul-lute to Madara Wiz: The winner is Madara Uchiha Advantages and Disadvantages Madara Uchiha - Winner *+Smarter *+More experience *+Could survive the Raging Demon *+Faster *+Far more forms than Akuma *+Better fighter *+More durable *-Weaker Akuma - Loser *+Stronger *-Dumber *-Not as much experience *-Had no way to finish Madara *-Not as skilled *-Less forms *-Not as durable How many stars would you rate this battle (Akuma VS Madara Uchiha)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:'Street Fighter vs Naruto' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Shonen Jump vs Capcom' Themed Battles Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:Bigthecat Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles